Tord/Createsans
Tord Larsson is Createsans's view on Tord. He still attains the trigger-happy, hentai-loving attitude of canon Tord, but he's much more expressive with it, pulling guns into every possible scenario, and carry at least 5 on him, mostly hidden in his hoodie. Whilst many fans see Tord as a very muscular and toned character, this version of Tord is the exact opposite: He is chubby, this fat he calls "baby fat". He is the shortest of the group, if one counts Tom's hair, and the second short if one does not. Profile Appearance Tord appears identical to how he does in canon Eddsworld. The only major change is that this version of Tord has a gap in his teeth. He has grey eyes (#272727). He needs glasses, but he never wears them. Personality and Interests Tord is the most violent and trigger-happy of the group, often mentioning guns in conversations, bringing them with him on adventures, and pulling them out, mostly to kill a bug or a spider, to which his friends restrain him. He is the smartest of the group. However, this intelligence often gets shadowed by his insanity, leading him to act immature, stupid, or weird. His love towards guns is what sparked his interest in the military, after being given the idea first by Edd. He doesn't speak much, because he has social anxiety. It is unknown to his friends how he developed this. He hates being the center of attention, being stared at, and being yelled at. Whenever these happen, he faces a mental breakdown, and it takes all his thinking power to calm himself down. From reasons unknown, he has developed sociopathy, depression, anxiety, and insomnia. He was born with dyslexia and schizophrenia. He's a huge flirt, and will hit on other girls while inside a relationship. Though he doesn't mean to hurt anyone, his partner is sometimes hurt by his flirtatious nature. Edd or Matt often end up meeting the girl Tord is with and explaining to her that he doesn't know any better. He gets most of his flirts from either hentai or the internet, which is why they're very cheesy and humorous. After blowing up his friends house, he shows almost instant regret, leading to him wanting to kill himself, or try to set everything right. This idea contradicts the idea that he grew a strong hatred for Edd and Matt, and his hatred of Tom got bigger. Abilities Due to him being a human, he only attains actual "powers" on the rare occasions he turns into a demon. Demonic Abilities He has multiple abilities, some more helpful than others. The list is as follows: *He can heal minor wounds, and bring those he truly cares about back from the dead. **The limit on this ability is 15 times. *He has the ability to fly, as he possesses wings in demon form. *He can send those he dislikes to hell, as a Sinner. Extra *He is very proficient with firearms. If he's aiming for something or someone, he only misses if he makes himself miss on purpose or her gets distracted. *He is a mechanic. He often makes most of his weapons, as he does not possess a license to own, carry, or conceal. **Because he is illegally using firearms is partly why he's on England's Wanted list. Weaknesses He has multiple weaknesses. They are all follows: *His mental state. His mind is greatly warped and broken from unknown causes, which may lead to him acting out in rage, fear, or sadness *His strength and stamina. Compared to his friends, he is not as strong or as fast and durable as them. He's dependent on weaponry while fighting. *His anxiety. He may sit idle and gradually fade into the background while something is happening that may hurt him or his friends. *His sweet tooth. This is his biggest weakness, aside from his appetite. He would do literally anything for sweets, which has gotten him into trouble. *His appetite. He has an immense appetite, and a very fast metabolism, which makes him very hungry, very fast. He can't think straight when he's hungry, so Edd often carries food, in case he gets hungry on an adventure. Trivia *How he gained a gap between his teeth is unknown. **It's possible he was born with it. ***If he was born with it, then it can be said he has diastema, a case in which an individual has a noticeable gap between their front two teeth. *He is ambidextrous, with his left hand being dominant. *He is 63 inches tall, or 5 feet 3 inches. *His hair, like Tom's, is naturally spiked, and is incredibly soft. *He has very catlike behavior. **He enjoys being pet. **He makes cat sounds at times. **He acts like a complete asshole sometimes, and an adorable cinnamon roll at other times. **He bites if he's not fed. **He and Ringo hate each other, like most male cats often hate each other. *He makes several different noises to attract others attention or state his opinion without speaking. Category:Fanon characters Category:Tord Category:Male Category:Human